


Le pianiste

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	Le pianiste

Le pianiste  
POV Levi  
Le piano résonne comme tous les soirs dans la salle. Il n’y a plus une seule place de libre. Plus une seule ? Si, il y en reste une. A la table du fond à droite, il n’y a qu’une seule personne à la table de deux. Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà que cette personne vient et se mets toujours à la même table. Il s’installe à la chaise qui fait face à la scène où je me trouve. Il y a pas loin de quatre-vingts personnes tous les soirs et pourtant c’est la seule qui attire mon regard. Ses yeux verts ont capté mon attention. Ils sont intenses comme tout son visage. Il n’a rien qui pourrait pourtant le distinguer d’une autre personne. Ah si en y regardant bien, cette personne est tout le temps seule et sa tenue ne correspond pas vraiment à une tenue pour aller dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Je me demande ce qu’il peut vraiment faire ici. Peut-être pour la musique. Je ne sais pas. Mais il est là et il me regarde comme tous les soirs. J’aperçois de temps en temps un sourire. Quand mes doigts glissent sur le piano et que je lève la tête, je le vois les yeux fermés, sa tête suivant le rythme doux et lent de mes mélodies. Il m’intrigue de plus en plus. Plus je le vois et plus j’aimerai être dans sa tête. Quand j’y pense, imaginer maintenant qu’il ne vienne pas un soir, me déstabilise un peu. Finalement je me suis habitué à sa présence.  
Mon morceau vient de se terminer. Je me lève et remercie le public comme à chaque fois puis je quitte l’estrade quelques minutes histoire de me rafraîchir. Je me dirige vers le bar et je commande une coupe. Je m’arrête dans ma commande et je me retourne. Il est toujours là et ses yeux ne m’ont pas quitté. Je me retourne vers le barman et je lui commande deux coupes en lui précisant d’offrir la deuxième coupe au jeune homme seul dans le fond de la salle. Il s’exécute et pendant ce temps-là je déguste ma boisson.  
POV Eren  
Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant une semaine, je me retrouve devant ce cabaret. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. J’y suis entré par hasard un soir alors qu’il tombait averse. Je n’avais pas de réservation, mais par chance il restait une table de libre. Quand je rentrais dans la pièce principale, j’étais stupéfait par le décor et tous ses gens si bien habillés. A l’autre bout de la salle, il y avait un piano. Je n’avais jamais entendu quelqu’un jouer du piano et je fus charmé quand je l’ai entendu jouer la première fois. J’avais l’impression que le son sortait du bout de ses doigts. Ses doigts d’ailleurs, longs et fins, qu’on doutait au début que cela soit bien un homme qui les possédaient.

La première fois où je l’ai vu, je n’ai pas pu le quitter du regard. Il m’avait littéralement envoûté par ses gestes et ses postures. J’avais l’impression qu’il ne jouait que pour moi. Pourtant la salle était pleine, mais j’avais la sensation que l’on était seuls au monde, seuls dans cette salle.

Je suis revenu chaque soir pour l’écouter. Je prenais à chaque fois la même table. Elle est bien située, un peu reculé et dans la pénombre où seul le chandelier sur la table éclairait. Mais cela me suffisait. Je n’avais besoin de rien d’autre.

Ce soir encore je me suis assis à cette table et je l’ai écouté. Mais ce soir il y a une différence. Il a levé la tête et nos regards se croisent. Il continue à me regarder tout en jouant. Je me sens aussitôt privilégié. Je n’ai pas envie de couper ce contact, ce moment intime. A quoi pense-t-il quand il joue ? A quoi pense-t-il quand il me regarde ainsi ? Son regard peut paraître dur aux premiers abords, mais je suis sûr qu’il cache mille et une expressions. Il ne doit juste les dévoiler qu’à très peu de personne. La musique finit par s’achever et je sens au fond de moi une sorte de déception naître. J’aurais tellement voulu qu’il continue à jouer encore et encore. Il se lève et s’incline devant les spectateurs qui l’applaudissent. Maintenant que je le regarde attentivement, je remarque qu’il n’ait pas très grand. S’il n’avait pas cet air sévère, on pourrait le prendre pour un adolescent. Il quitte l’estrade et je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il s’en va vers le bar pour prendre sa coupe. Comment je sais cela ? Il prend tous les soirs la même chose. Il se retourne et nos regards se fixent à nouveau. J’aimerai tellement m’approcher de lui et lui parler. Juste échanger quelques mots. Le barman arrive à ma hauteur et me dépose une coupe. Je la refuse et il me dit qu’elle vient du pianiste. Il a déjà tourné le dos pour déguster son breuvage. Je l’accepte donc et je le remercie. Je prends ma coupe et pose son rebord sur mes lèvres. Il s’est à nouveau tourné vers moi et avance lentement vers moi. Il arrive à la hauteur de ma table et s’installe sur la chaise vide. Il a toujours sa coupe à la main. Il me regarde ou plutôt me sonde. Je sens ses yeux passer au scanner le moindre millimètre de ma personne. Nous ne disons rien du tout. Nous buvons tranquillement notre coupe.

Il la finit avant moi et se relève pour retourner sûrement jouer. Je veux le retenir l'interpeller, mais je ne connais même pas son nom.  
-Je finis dans une heure. Il y a un piano chez moi si tu veux venir écouter.  
Je n’ai pas le temps de répondre qu’il est déjà partit.


End file.
